Late Night Loneliness
by Yaoilove777
Summary: Eridan is awake at midnight with a horrible feeling- loneliness. Only Sollux can fill the void.


**Late Night Loneliness**

**Rated: M**

* * *

It had always been nights like this that Eridan would lay awake in bed. Nights when the wisps of sea breeze brushing against his windows would cause him to constantly flinch as his violet shutters slammed wildly on the bricks of his home. He has always adored the beach, ever since he way a young child, in fact. But there were downfalls to living on the pearly sand, and this was a huge one.

After stirring for what seemed to be the millionth time that night, he finally gave up, staring at the high ceiling in his luxurious abode. He sighed in slight agitation as the loud clacking sound resumed, glancing back at the windows. It was a beautiful night. The stars shone brightly through his crystal clear windows. He could spot several constellations from his spot alone. It was truly beautiful. Though it still felt out of place.

Was he tired? Hardly. He had spent all day doing absolutely nothing. Hungry? He couldn't be. He had just eaten. He lay staring at the sky for several more long moments before it came to him. Lonely. Eridan Ampora was lonely. It hit him like a train and he looked around the room again. It was huge. Huge and empty. Even the bed seemed to feel bigger. He let out another agitated sigh as he sat up in his plush bed, pulling on a violet, silk robe.

Trekking slowly through the dark hallways, it took him quite a while to find a phone. He had lost count of how many walls he'd bumped into without the aid of light, or his glasses for that matter. His head was hissing in pain as he finally found the phone on his coffee table. Picking it up, he scrolled through the numbers he had saved. He and Sollux had been together for several months now, but would that mean he would sacrifice precious sleep to come over near midnight? He highly doubted it, yet his thumb still instinctively pressed "call" and he lifted the phone to his ear as it began to ring.

A sleepy Sollux answered. His voice was husky and slurred, making Eridan smile a little on his side of the line. "Sol? Hey... Do you think you could come over..? I'm kinda lonely..." He mumbled the last part, a little embarrassed. A yawn and a quiet "I guess" was his tired boyfriend's response, but it made him excited none the less as he scrambled to find some lights and make some coffee.

* * *

Soon enough, his nerdy boyfriend began to knock on the door, causing a happy squeal to emit from the purple steamed haired boy. He immediately ran to the door, throwing it open and launching himself into the taller male's arms. "Sol!" He giggled happily, jolting his raven lover awake.

"Hey ED" Solux mumbled, and Eridan felt himself being hugged by the other. He hoped Sollux could smell his new perfume, "Honey Love." He had bought it special, flavored, hoping Sollux would want a taste tonight. Trying not to get too distracted, Eridan grasped Sollux's hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door with his foot as they headed toward the kitchen.

"Thanks for coming over" Eridan said with a wide smile, earning a matching grin from Sollux. "Sure thing. I'm sure I'll have more fun here anyways." Sollux responded, winking suggestively as he looked up and down Eridan's body.

Eridan flushed brightly immediately and gawked at his lover. He certainly wasn't new to the advances, but he had always and would always be shy. He fiddled mindlessly with the handle of his coffee cup as he tried to force his blush away unsuccessfully. Though Sollux was suddenly too close to even notice as Eridan felt his lips be sealed in a soft, sweet kiss.

At first it was awkward as Eridan found his bearings, but it quickly turned heated as Sollux's tongue began to gently slip against Eridan's lips, begging for entrance. Eridan soon granted it as he felt his body warm up faintly, tangling his fingers in his lover's soft, curly locks and pressing closer to Sollux as he, in turn, was pressed against the counter. Their tongues began a familiar dance as the kiss deepened more and more. Within no time, teeth were clanking gently, causing Eridan to pull away, gasping for breath, cheeks flushed.

Sollux was in no better condition, panting with clouded eyes as they finally separated. Eridan could feel Sollux's large member hardening against his thigh and his own twitched in excitement. He pulled lightly at his pants, attempting to get himself under control to no avail. Strong arms lifted him onto the counter And heated lips trapped him in another frantic kiss. He could feel himself twitching more in his pants and he began to squirm, desperate for more.

Sollux, too, was beginning to get impatient. His lips began to slowly trail down Eridan's sensitive neck, teasing with gentle sucks and nips to leave small red blotches on the pale, freckled skin. Eridan keened and mewled with each small nip, whispering shakily, "b-bedroom.."

Sollux didn't need to be told twice, lifting Eridan in his arms again to begin the ascend up the staircase to Eridan's room. It took far longer than necessary with constant pit stops to undo shirt buttons or to resume their heated kiss. When they reached the room, the heated couple became even more eager. Both males fought to rid the other of clothes frantically, hands slipping over freshly exposed skin wherever it could be found and erections straining painfully in confining pants.

'Pants. Pants were a horrible idea.' Eridan griped in his head, struggling to undo Sollux's with shaky hands. It took several long seconds, but pants soon joined the pile of clothes thrown on the ground. Boxers were tossed off carelessly as Sollux pressed Eridan down on the mattress, earning a soft moan. He quickly began to grind against Eridan, erections grinding perfectly to send pleasured sparks up his spine. He could feel Eridan throbbing against his thigh and slowly slipped down his body, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses down across the heated skin of his stomach and teasingly around his inner thighs.

Eridan began to buck his hips slightly as Sollux teased him, earning a small "be patient" and his hips being held down. His hard member was throbbing, a bead of precome forming at the tip. When Sollux finally put his mouth on it, it was like heaven. He couldn't help tipping his head back as the sensitive head was lavished with kisses and experimental sucks. He couldn't help but rock his hips forward for more, pushing himself deeper into Sollux's hot, wet mouth. Sadly, it didn't last long as Sollux removed his mouth.

Eridan immediately understood why and sat up, scrambling over to his bedside table on all fours. He shuddered heavily as Sollux followed him, pressing his heated erection against his entrance and rubbing against him. Eridan quickly handed over the lube to his lover, eager and excited for what was to come.

He could hear the sound of the cap opening and closing as the tube dropped on the bed next to him. He felt long, slim fingers pressed against his entrance and forced himself to relax. One long finger was pressed in quickly, making him moan out loud. "m-mmh~" he moaned out, gently gripping the sheets.

Sollux leaned over his smaller lover, crooning in his ear while he gently nipped it. "You're twitching here, babe~" he purred! watching Eridan light up red all the way to his ears. He felt Eridan tighten around his finger and grinned, adding a second, and a third a few moments later.

Eridan was a panting, squirming mess by the time Sollux had finished preparing him, pressing back against Sollux's leaking erection eagerly, desperate to be filled. When Sollux placed the tip of his erection against his twitching hole, he groaned out loudly, pressing back to ease Sollux in faster. Within a few short moments, he could feel Sollux beginning to move slowly, making him gasp out with each thrust. The leisurely pace didn't last long, as soon Eridan was bucking wildly against his lover, forcing him in deeper and deeper, moaning out louder and louder until Sollux was forced to quiet him down with another searing kiss as he finally released, thick, white ropes of cum splaying across his own chest and deep inside him as Sollux followed.

As soon as he had been cleaned, Eridan curled up in bed with Sollux, burying his face in the heat of Sollux's neck until he fell asleep, Sollux gently stroking his hair until he too dozed off for the night.

* * *

When Eridan awoke, it was a long awaited daylight that shined through his windows, making him smile sleepily as he cuddled back up to Sollux. Even in his kingdom of loneliness, there was always someone who would be there for him: Sollux.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed~ First published smut uwu**

**Feedback greatly appreciated!**


End file.
